gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
Overcoming the Darkness
(***) *lying down on her bed. She slowly opens her eyes and feels very groggy and not filled with much energy. She struggles to get up but doesn't have much energy to* * 1:20DarkMaster999*Celes is at the dining room having her breakfast, eating slowly in order to wait her lover come to the breakfast as well* * 1:20Gogogadget831(***) *takes her cell phone from the night stand and texts her friend.* *whispers as she's typing: Hey Katie. It's ***. It sure has been a long time. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime tonight. Maybe go to the nightclub or get coffee or something?* * 1:20DarkMaster999(Celes) Hm I wonder if she's coming.... * 1:21Gogogadget831(***) *checks her emails through her phone and reads a music review of hers in which her newest album from her and her band got trashed for being too "generic"* * (***) *wipes a few tears from her face* * (***) okay.....come on ***.....get up! UP! * 1:22DarkMaster999(Celes) Butler could you please see if ***'s coming? (Butler) Yes Miss Celes *The Butler goes to the direction of the room and knocks the door few times* Miss *** are you wake? Miss ***? * 1:22Gogogadget831(***) *jumps from the bed, * (***) Hey, good morning Percy. I'm coming down, let me just brush my teeth. * (***) *brushes her teeth slowly and washes her face nicely* * 1:23DarkMaster999(Percy) I see, Miss Celes's waiting you at the dinner room, I'm going to inform her that you already coming * *Percy returns to the Dinner Room* * 1:24Gogogadget831(***) *stretches her arms up in the air* Okay, c'mon. Your wife is waiting for you! Go down! * (***) *walks down the stairs and walks down to the dinner room* Morning Celes * (Butler 1) Here's your oatmeal, *** * (***) Thank you! * 1:25DarkMaster999(Celes) *Eating, she notices *** entering the dining room and she gives a smile after seeing her Lover's now with her* * (Celes) Hello my love, its good to see you *Happy* * 1:25Gogogadget831(***) *walks up to her and hugs her* * (***) It's good to see your smiling face first thing in the morning. * (***) *slicks her hair back and sits back down to eat her oatmeal* * 1:27DarkMaster999(Celes) That's so cute for you to say *Laughs a little infatuated by this* * 1:27Gogogadget831(***) So, did you sleep well, dear? * (***) You seem to be in a really good mood this morning. *eats a spoonful of oatmeal and stretches her arms out* * 1:28DarkMaster999(Celes) Oh yes I did * (Celes) Oh its nothing I think by looking your face it always make me feel happy * 1:28Gogogadget831(***) I could tell you were. You looked so comfortable sleeping. And I was comfortable in your arms * (***) I'm going to call my parents after so many years and invite them to our castle for dinner. * 1:29DarkMaster999(Celes) That's a very nice thing, they are going to be more than welcome here * 1:29Gogogadget831(***) I haven't talked to them ever since I came out to them when I was 16 years old. I had to pack up my things and leave their home unfortunately and lived in my small house by the mountains during high school and college. * 1:30DarkMaster999(Celes) And well with your presence its kinda hard to have a bad night of sleep * (Celes) I see... * 1:30Gogogadget831(***) And I really wanted them to meet you because you made me so happy. And I'm so lucky to be married to you. * Gogogadget831(***) And I really wanted them to meet you because you made me so happy. And I'm so lucky to be married to you. * 1:31DarkMaster999(Celes) You are lucky? I would say that I had a even better luck as well * (Celes) Maybe they can even attend the new event we are going to recieve on the castle * 1:32Gogogadget831(***) Yeah.... *phone buzzes* *looks at text and mutters: Hey ***! Sorry, I can't make it today. Very busy supporting a friend who needs emotional support today.* * (***) *sigh* This isn't the first time someone has done this to me.... * (***) Oh, what was the new event? * 1:33DarkMaster999(Celes) As you see, the international comitee of Poker asked me if we could lend then our game space for the event and I'm going to be their champion on the throne *Shows a confident smile on her face* * 1:34Gogogadget831(***) Oh!!! Good luck! You're gonna do great! * (***) *dials the numbers on her phone to reach contact with her parents* * 1:35DarkMaster999(Celes) You know I need your authorization for that as well right? *Shows a happy smile on her face and gives her a contract showing that she already signed something*, I have already read all the papers here its your decision as well * 1:35Gogogadget831(***) *looks at her silver Swiss watch to check the time, and it was about 10 AM* I think my parents should be awake by then... * (***) *signs papers as she had the phone in her ear* * (***) Hey mom. It's really been years, hasn't it? How are you? * 1:36DarkMaster999(Celes) *On her mind* Hehehe she didn't even suspect of my lying this time *Shows a very happy smile on her face* * (Celes) *She continues eating while she examines ***'s reaction to the phone call and if everything is ok* * 1:36Gogogadget831(***) Good....good....things have been good....I've competed in two seasons of Total Drama....music is still successful, been touring by myself and with my band very often..... * (***) I've been married for almost 6 months.... * (***) Husband? No no no, mom. I'm still gay. That part of who I am is not going to change. I'm married to an incredible woman who has given me so much these past few years and I'd really like you to meet her.... * (***) And I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with the two of us sometime soon? * (***) Mom......no.....I really want you to meet her. She's the greatest.....why don't you want to see us? * (***) Look....you don't have to be ashamed by me. I'm still the daughter I was to you when I was younger....please don't do this..... * 1:39DarkMaster999(Celes) *Starts to get worried as she continues to watch the conversation between *** and her parents on the cellphone* * 1:39Gogogadget831*phone hangs up* (***) *puts down her phone and slumps on a chair, sighing* ** 1:40DarkMaster999(Celes) Did anything happen to you my darling? *Her happy face faded to a worried expression* ** 1:40Gogogadget831(***) They declined *a few tears drip down from her face* ** 1:42DarkMaster999(Celes) *She frowns by watching ***'s situation and get up of her chair going directly to ***'s side* ** 1:42Gogogadget831(***) I can't believe it....I was really hoping to make amends with them after so long....but they don't want to be associated with me....I see all these children happy with their parents and I wish I could be more like them.....*starts crying* ** 1:44DarkMaster999(Celes) Relax my beloved, its not everything that is going to happen exactly like we want in life *Try to wipe her tears and hugs her tightly* ** (Celes) And you have me no matter what you need, ok? ** 1:44Gogogadget831(***) I know.....but it's just.....it's one thing not winning an award, but being rejected by my friends and my own parents.... ** (***) Thanks babe....I love you. * DarkMaster999(Celes) I know this.... ** (Celes) I know these are very dfferent but I also was rejected by many people before I turned myself into well you already know... ** 1:46Gogogadget831(***) My music hasn't been very successful as of late either....me and my band got a few reviews about our new album and they trashed it for being too "generic" and "cliche" ** 1:47DarkMaster999(Celes) I see.... ** 1:47Gogogadget831(***) *phone buzzes again and she gets a text from her best friend Haley* "Hey ***! Wish you were here with us!" *shows picture of her and Katie hanging out at an amusement park* ** (***) Ugh... ** (***) *turns off phone and stuffs it in her pocket* I don't want to see any more... ** (***) I just don't feel satisfied with myself nowadays. I wish there was some kind of happy pill I could take to feel better again... ** 1:49DarkMaster999(Celes) *Looks serious to *** now* Recieving bad reviews is normal, there is always going to be these people that doesn't like you... ** (Celes) I see... ** 1:49Gogogadget831(***) I know....but there's been a lot of them as of late. We used to be so good and it just hurts... ** 1:50DarkMaster999(Celes) *Kiss her cheek* Does this help my patient? *She gives a laugh with the intention of taunting her lover* ** 1:50Gogogadget831(***) And they were my closest friends and we fought about it a little bit... ** (***) *blushes a little after Celes kisses her cheek* ** 1:50DarkMaster999(Celes) I see... ** 1:51Gogogadget831(***) A little.... ** (***) I think I'm going to go to the practice room and try to ease my worries... ** 1:51DarkMaster999(Celes) I think I understand a little your point ** 1:51Gogogadget831(***) *takes some water in a cup and drinks a little* ** (***) *goes into the practice room and plays her piano* ** (***) *writes some notes down on her music sheets* ** 1:52DarkMaster999(Celes) *Follows *** to hear her music a little* ** 1:52Gogogadget831(***) Dadadadada.... *hums a little to herself* ** (***) Ugh....that pitch was way off.. * (***) *plays piano and suddenly groans and stops playing* ** 1:54DarkMaster999(Celes) *She gives a signal to someone outside of the room, something is being prepared outside, she continues listening to *** until this last reaction get her attention* ** (Celes) ***? *Worried ** 1:54Gogogadget831(***) *starts weeping a little* I'm just not the person that I used to be.... ** (***) This constant struggling....this lack of energy.... ** (***) *takes a bottle of wine next to her piano and gulps it down* ** (***) *continues to struggle to play for hours* ** 1:55DarkMaster999(Celes) I think you should stop a little what have you been doing lately and relax for real.... ** 1:56Gogogadget831(***) *sniffs a little* You're right....maybe a nice nap would help.... ** (***) *goes up the golden staircase and goes up to her bedroom to her bed to sleep* * DarkMaster999(Celes) *While she watches *** going to the room, she start to secretly look to other sides to see if there is a few things already prepared for ***, as she notices everything have been according to the plan lately, she seems a little worried with ***'s actions today but she then changes to a happy smile realizing everything is working on her plan right now* ** 1:58Gogogadget831(***) *starts out sleeping calmly and snoring soundly, but then all of a sudden, she frowns and starts tossing and turning* ** 1:58DarkMaster999(Celes) She's not even going to suspect... ** 1:59Gogogadget831(***) *in her dream* Mom: Get out! We don't want you in our household anymore! ** Gang of bullies: Look who we have here! *they push her down and start beating her up* ** **** trudges up the stage to play with her band, only to be met with boos on stage* ** (***) no......oh no...... *whispers quietly* ** (Critic) Give her the boot already! ** (Critic 2) *pushes button that uncovers a black hole that causes her to fall and crash below the stage ** (***) *wakes up all of a sudden, she was sweating profusely and her heart was thumping so fast* ** (***) *thinks to herself: No....I can't live like this anymore...I have to do this....I've got nothing to live for.... * (***) *firmly gets out of bed, goes into one of her drawers, and takes out a thick brown rope* ** 2:03DarkMaster999*Outside of the room* ** 2:03Gogogadget831(***) *hops onto a stool and hangs the rope up from a ceiling* ** (***) *starts tying it into a noose* ** 2:03DarkMaster999(Celes) Everything is ok Percy? ** (Percy) Yes madam, everything set for the event ** 2:04Gogogadget831(***) *stops to think for a second as she stares at the noose* Do I really want to do this? ** 2:04DarkMaster999(Celes) Marvelous, I think I'm going to call the true star of this night ** (Celes) I wonder how much ***'s going to love this.... ** 2:04Gogogadget831(***) *looks around and thinks, but she feels so sad about everything that has happened ** (***) I have to do this.... ** (***) *slowly sticks her head into the noose and slowly reaches for the rope to hang herself* ** (***) *doesn't hear Celes enter the room* *** DarkMaster999(Celes) *Start climbing the stairs up to the *** and her room, she slowly start opening it, her face was very happy until, it was after that moment she opened the door, she was shocked and gave a very loud scream as the moment she saw this, she was surprised the moment she saw *** already ready to end her life and screamed her name* *** (Celes) ***! *** 2:07Gogogadget831(***) I'm sorry Celes....I'm so sorry.... *** 2:07DarkMaster999(Celes) STOP THIS *** 2:07Gogogadget831(***) No.....I'm sorry for being a bother.... *** 2:07DarkMaster999(Celes) A bother? *** 2:07Gogogadget831(***) I've got nothing to live for.... *** (***) I'm a burden on everyone's lives *** 2:07DarkMaster999(Celes) You made my life incredible and you think you are botehring me? *** 2:07Gogogadget831(***) How have I? *** 2:07DarkMaster999(Celes) You are what?! *** (Taeko) You are the love of my life *** 2:08Gogogadget831(***) I'm a burden on everyone *** (***) *starts breaking down* *** 2:08DarkMaster999(Taeko) Made my life better than anything and now you are thinking on suicide? After all the happy moments?! *** 2:08Gogogadget831(***) How have I made your life better? *** 2:08DarkMaster999(Taeko) Besides its not only me that grew attached to you... *** 2:08Gogogadget831(***) I feel I don't have a purpose in this life anymore... *** 2:09DarkMaster999*Someone other people that came visit the castle start entering the room, there were suprised, some even panicking thinking the worst could be happening* *** (Taeko) This was supposed to be a surprised.... *** se* *** 2:09Gogogadget831(***) See? I've even embarrassed you *** 2:09DarkMaster999(Taeko) Everybody came here today because OF YOU **** Gogogadget831(***) Because....of me? **** 2:10DarkMaster999(Taeko) Do you know that contract? That was a contract confirming we bought a cake to this event, a cake for you! This event never was meant to be for me for real.... **** (Celes) It was meant to be your event **** 2:10Gogogadget831(***) For me? **** ***) Oh....you didn't have to do all this... **** 2:10DarkMaster999(Percy) Miss Celestia's saying the truth to you, Miss *** **** (Percy) From the start of the morning to now we have been doing a lot of work to prepare this musical event for you.... **** 2:11Gogogadget831(***) *cuts the noose and throws it away* You really do love and care for me....you really are the best thing that has ever happened to me.....oh....I could never kill myself....I don't want to leave you.... **** (***) Thank you Celes.... **** (***) *runs up to her and hugs her tightly* **** 2:13DarkMaster999(Celes) *Happy to see her saying this, until she then realized something* How do you fo...nevermind I think I know how...*Before she ends her phrase she notices *** hugging her and she hugs her back* **** 2:13Gogogadget831(***) You are the love of my life too.... *kisses her passionately* ** DarkMaster999(Celes) *Kisses her back passionately* ** *The other people feel relieved and even cheers that everything is allright* ** 2:14Gogogadget831(***) I can hear my music in the background right now too....holy shit you invited so many people.... ** 2:15DarkMaster999(Percy) I presume Ladies and Gentlemen we should now head to the event ** 2:15Gogogadget831(***) Katie! Haley! I'm so happy you guys made it! *hugs them both* ** (***) *all of a sudden sees her parents and gets very shocked* Mom....dad.... ** (***) *hugs them both and they both return her hug* ** (Dad) Your wife did a really good job of convincing us to come to your event... ** 2:16DarkMaster999(Celes) *Watches every single scene of *** being happy with a joy in her eyes but she doesn't show it, Percy notices this* ** 2:16Gogogadget831(Mom) We love your music so much, dear. And we always loved you...we just felt very uncomfortable, but Celes convinced us that it is okay to be who you are ** 2:16DarkMaster999(Percy) I presume you are more than happy Miss Celes ** (Celes) *Blushes a little* Oh its nothing.... ** 2:17Gogogadget831(Mom and Dad) We really love you sweetie....don't you forget that... ** (***) Thanks guys! *hugs them both* ** Gogogadget831(***) This event is huge.....sweetie, thank you so much for doing all this..... *hugs her wife tightly* ** (***) I'll never think of ending my life again....I will continue to remain strong and be by your side now....and forever ** (***) *whispers in her ear* And after this event ends....why don't we...... *winks at her lover and kisses her earlobe* if you know what I mean? ** DarkMaster999(Celes) Oh thanks my darling *She is surprised by the hug this time and don't even manage to react propely,she then hears *** and give a smile, that gets even bigger after hearing that last part* Of course...but only if use that...you know exactly *Says with a provocative tone* but for other things... *winks* * Gogogadget831(***) I love the way you think! ** Gogogadget831(***) *goes up on stage with her guitar* ** (***) Thank you all so much for coming I really appreciate this! ** 2:23DarkMaster999(Celes) Good show for you my darling *Smiles* Category:Anceles